Rihanna
Rihanna is one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet. She is half penguin and half human. According to an old myth, she was only 2 years old when her parents abandoned her in a wild forest located on the Galapagos Island. She grew up in amongst wild animals and insects her whole life and had never seen her reflection. Dark long hair outlined her heart shaped face and fell down to her waist. She was almost six feet tall and had a stunning slim athletic figure. Up until she was 16, she thought she was a giant ladybug who could not fly. Rihanna knew how to talk that talk with every animal and insect in the forest. She happened to be extremely talented with communication and learned very quickly. Her most favorite thing to do in the forest was hunting. Luckily, she was vegan so she did not have to kill any animals that she considered friends. Rihanna loved to talk long walks through the forest and collect as much fruits and leaves as she could. Luckily for her, she had mini caves built every three miles. This allowed her to roam around for as long as she likes and she was able to go wherever she wanted. In 1878, a famous rapper named Jay Z saw Rihanna picking berries with a couple of lions. Although Jay Z was on a hunting trip, Rihanna’s large figure mesmerized him and he decided he had to capture her.Unfortunately for Jay Z, Rihanna was very speedy and it took him almost five years to catch her. In 1883, he finally brought her back to his home in Istanbul. He kept her a secret for few years and she was able to learn English from the television while she was locked inside his attic. During this time, Jay Z’s wife who was also a rapper, tried to kick off a singing career. Sadly, she was quite unsuccessful. One day, Jay Z heard a beautiful voice singing “Drunk In Love” in the attic. Immediately, he decided to exploit her and make money. At first, he planned to sign her onto his record label. After careful consideration, he deicded not to because she would gain an army of fans which would lead her to be independent of him. Finally, he decided to use Rihanna’s voice and have his wife lip sync. He worked Rihanna day and night. His wife gained millions of fans overnight and it was all due to Rihanna’s voice. Luckily for Rihanna, his wife soon developed a throat condition, which made her a mute. People discovered that she was deceiving them for years and decided to burn Jay Z’s house down. Fortunately, no one was hurt but this gave Rihanna a chance to escape the attic and live freely as she once did years ago. Although she could not get a ride back to the Galapagos Islands, she lived just as free in a civilized society and made a great living as a language teacher. Today, she has supposedly blended in so well, no one knows who she is or where she works.